Bella Bebe
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: A girl who discovers an old apartment was haunted by ghosts.
1. Chapter 1

1894

Carly was singing to her older brother Manny Rivera who wakes up from the beating of his ex girlfriend Zoe Aves.

Manny said "Carly Don't sing that song?!"

"All ready for my audition"

"What are you talking about?"

"My Bella Bebe audition it's today it's important"

"Manny you promise you take care of everything"

"Like what?"

Carly facepalmed

"Mom says you helped me audition but you didn't you cheated on a brown haired girl with Zoe Aves and-and you-you started doing bad things!?"

Manny said "But-"

But Carly slapped Manny.

Carly said "No! I don't want a man who ruined my life!" as tears streaming through her face.

Carly runs away crying

Manny decided to lie to his parents instead of telling the truth.

A brown haired girl said "Manny how could you" as tears streaming through her face

So she went to the forest to calm herself down.

But she started to cry.

As she was crying, a ghostly butterfly landed on her hand.

A somber yet soft baby voice said "Excuse me why are you crying?"

"Manny-Manny cheated on me with Zoe Aves!?"

She sobbed

"Shh it's okay it's okay"

A ghostly butterfly changed into a toddler aged mexican girl with dark brown hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a mexican style light blue dress.

"Who-Who are you?!"

"I'm Maribella what's yours"

"Mari-Maridaniela"

Meanwhile

Manny coming home but he sees his parents angry.

Maria said "Manny i'm very disappointed in you i thought you promise your sister but now look what happened to Carly she killed herself?!"

Manny said "But it wasn't me it was Zoe-"

Rodolfo said "Well that leave us no choice but to ground you it means no dating bad girls!"

"No!"

"That's right because you forgot your sister's audition!"

Maria said "Manny go to your room!?"

Manny stomped his way into his room and slammed the door.

"Manny the funeral starts tomorrow and quit smoking it's gonna kill you"

Manny growled

A brown haired girl and her family were driving to Miracle City Cemetery.

"We are gather here today of the funeral of Carly Rivera who killed herself after the jerk who abuse his family and bullies her"

Everyone cries expect for Manny who was smoking.

"MANNY!"

SLAP!

"Ow What!"

Later, a brown haired girl walks to a pale embalmed Carly who was sleeping peacefully.

"Carly we see each other in heaven and after you died, you are always in my heart. Dios te Bendiga"

So they buried Carla in Miracle City Cemetery.


	2. Chapter 2

2018

A young woman with medium bright blue hair, blue eyes and fair skin.

"Well Frida you graduated from high school, you got a job and bought a apartment what's the worst that could happen"

Frida rings the door bell.

Thunder crashing

Rain pouring

Frida opens the doors.

"Hello anybody here"

Door slam

Frida thought Uh-oh?

Frida went inside the old elevator and pressed the 32 button.

Later...

"Number 32 going up"

Frida looked at the Victorian era wallpaper.

Frida gulped

Frida walked as the portraits seem to follow her with their eyes.

Frida walked to a door.

Frida opens the door.

Frida saws the living room

But Frida hears a voice

"Casa de Macabre is Haunted!"

Frida sighed and decided to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Frida hears a dog barking.

But Frida sees a ghostly dog.

A ghost dog walks through Frida.

Frida screamed.

Frida runs but she bumped into a man who was kinda beheaded.

"Do you mind?"

Frida screamed and so the man's head.

A man reattached his head.

"Hmmph Mortal girl"

Frida thought It's a old apartment haunted by ghosts

But Frida sees the ghosts of the former residents.

Ghostly babies crawling.

Frida gulped as ghostly butterflies flew around her.

Frida hears someone crying.

It was the ghost of Carly Rivera.

Frida said "Hey i'm not gonna hurt you"

Carly Rivera walked to Frida.

"Hi I'm Frida Suarez"

"Carly Rivera"


	4. Chapter 4

They heard a old song.

Carly said "Uh-oh?"

"What? What is it"

Carly pulled Frida.

They went into a baby room where they saw Manny's ghost.

Frida said "Excuse me you singed beautifully"

Manny blushed

Frida said "I'm Frida Suarez"

"Manny Rivera"

"Carly Rivera"


	5. Chapter 5

Frida was playing the piano but she saws the portrait of a young woman with brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin wearing a victorian dress.

Frida gasped Oh No?.

As Frida walked away, a woman with black hair, red eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a black dress. She sees a girl's descendent in jealousy.

"Vendetta! You will pay for this"

Thunder crashing

Crows caw

"Carly you think i'm a descendent"

Carly nodded

Frida said "It means back in the 1800s Manny used to be friends with Zoe since kindergarten until one day he meets a girl who enjoy singing and dancing which made Zoe mad with jealousy"

Carly gasped "That Mala Perra hurt my-my big brother" as tears running through her face

Frida hugged Carly "I promise i won't let anything happen to you guys again"

Frida played the old music box whicg cheered Carly up.

But Zoe sees Carly happy.

Zoe growled and screams.

Thunder crash

Crows caw


	6. Chapter 6

Frida was writing a song as she hummed a tune.

But she hears a knock

Frida opened the door and it was her childhood friend Marigraciela Martinez. She has growned into a beautiful young woman with long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

Marigraciela said "Frida guess what i just heard that Manny used to be friends with Zoe back in the 1800s"

Frida gasped "You mean..."

"Yes a long time ago"

Flashback opens

A 5 year old Manny walked into a kindergarten room where children were laughing or playing well except for a goth girl.

Manny said "Hi i'm Manny"

"Zoe"

The next day, Manny hears a beautiful singing voice and it was a little girl with brown hair.

Manny said "Excuse me you singed beautifully"

Maridaniela blushed

"I'm Manny what's yours"

"Maridaniela"

But Zoe sees Manny and Maridaniela singing.

"Vendetta! You will pay for this Maridaniela"

Flashback closes

Frida said "Then what happened?"

"Zoe tricked Manny into doing something bad to his family and his best friend"

Frida looks at a portrait of her ancestor.

Frida said "Maridaniela i will stood up for you"


End file.
